


Day 5: Multiple Partners

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [5]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Burnish Galo Thymos, Digital Art, Double Penetration, Fanart, M/M, Multiple Partners, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: For Lio, it's not a question of will it fit, it's a matter of making it fit.AKA, Lio gets DP'd by Galo and Burnish Galo.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Day 5: Multiple Partners

[](https://freeimage.host/i/2rGHhl)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead, just very busy and far behind! More to come, I promise ;)


End file.
